Pour l'amour de la musique
by Miss Suff
Summary: Deux être qui ne se connaissent posa mais se ressemble. La même âme dans deux corps distinct. Une passion commune. Une folie naissante. La musique les a réunit pour mieux les détruire.


POUR L'AMOUR DE LA MUSIQUE

Avec toute l'élégance et la finesse qui la caractérisait depuis sa tendre enfance, Hinata laissait ses doigts glisser sur les touches du piano quand le cliquetis caractéristique de la poignée attira son attention.

Sans changer en rien sa posture elle arrêta de jouer, attendant sûrement un son qui l'aiderait à identifier la personne nouvellement entrée. Cela n'allait pas tarder, car l'agencement de la pièce était tel que le moindre bruit faisait écho au centre, où un piano solitaire, seul meuble présent, trônait fièrement.

Un pas résonna et fit tourner la tête pâle de l'enfant, laissant voir à son interlocutrice de doux yeux mauve, presque couleur de perle. La femme referma lentement la porte avant de s'avancer, une chemise en carton entre ses longs doigts bruns.

En face d'elle, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, statique sur son banc, les mains délicatement fermées sur ses genoux. Jamais elle n'avait vu enfant si belle, et ses yeux inexpressifs, semblant regarder dans le vague, ne lui avaient jamais semblé si durs. Pourtant ces nombreuses apparitions lui avaient laissé percevoir une enfant douce, ou du moins, l'être d'encre et de papier ne lui avait jamais inspirée ce tourbillon d'émotions qui courait étrangement le longs de ses bras pour mourir au creux de ses mains, sans jamais atteindre ses doigts.

Alors c'était cela, le prodige de la musique classique, cette enfant si fragile en apparence, qui suscitée déjà tant d'émoi et à qui elle allait devoir enseigner les ficelles de la vie d'artiste.

Elle avait eu vingt-neuf ans la veille au soir, et comme dernier travail, avant de quitter le devant de la scène on lui avait proposé d'être la tutrice de celle qui l'avait remplacé en tant que prodige, et de l'aider à surmonter son handicap. Etant la soeur d'un grand compositeur elle se devait de quitter sa vie d'artiste sur un chef d'oeuvre,et dans son cas, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris l'insistance de son jeune frère et puis le dossier de cette jeune Hinata était très incomplet, seul son âge apparaissait ainsi que ses différents concerts et son répertoire musical. On lui avait pourtant bien parlé d'un handicap, mais rien n'était ressorti sur ce sujet dans les magazines et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle avait constater que ce détail était tu également dans son dossier. Mais à présent tout s'éclairait dans son esprit.

Hinata cette adolescente qui ne paraissait pas encore avoir quitté l'enfance se dressait imperturbable, la défiant presque du regard alors qu'elle s'était assise à ses côtés, sans un bruit. La jeune fille avait tressailli quand le son du piano s'était fait attendre et d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, s'était exclamé:

«Si vous ne parlez pas, je ne peux pas savoir où vous vous trouvez.

Mlle No Sobaku, l'avait dévisagé, et, frappé du regard si rempli de douceur de sa jeune élève, elle oublia bientôt où elle se trouvait. Elle se reprit vite et se présenta.

-Enchanté Hinata, je suis MlleNo Sobaku, ton nouveau professeur de musique. J'espère que nous travaillerons dur ensemble pour que tu puisses présenter ton projet au concours de mai de l'an prochain.

Les doigts blancs d'Hinata étaient remontés le long de son bras, sans passer par ses doigts, pour venir se loger au sommet de son front avant de planter ses yeux nacrés dans ceux marrons de son maitre.

-Cela vous dérange, si je fais le contour de votre visage ? J'aimerais mettre une image sur votre nom et votre voix.

Mlle No Sobaku resta interdite, mais se laissa faire durant quelques minutes. Les mains de pianiste, qui roulaient sur ses joues, contrastaient avec sa peau brune. Comme-ci des milliers de papillons venaient chatouiller la naissance de son cou avant de se retirer.

-Voyons si vous êtes aussi doué au piano, que vous êtes belle.»

A cet instant, le rouge aux joues, Mlle No Sobaku s'était demandée comment une voix si dénué d'innocence pouvait sortir de la bouche d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans, au physique tant androgyne que céleste. Ce fut la première fois que Temari No Sobaku aperçut une lueur si lourde de sens dans les yeux aveugles de son élève. Ce même regard fragile que lui avait laissé sa cécité et qui se révéla plus tard être une arme perfide à laquelle Temari succomba lentement. Elle plongea dans l'obscurité d'Hinata, cet être malin, cette âme pécheresse qui fit ressortir leurs démence commune pour la musique. Et même Gaara, son jeune frère et unique amour de sa vie, qu'elle avait chéri comme une mère, ne put rien faire pour la sortir de cette dépendance. Car oui, Hinata était comme une drogue dur pour Temari qui revivait à travers elle tous ses succès passé.


End file.
